


Handling It

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was handling this situation better with Lindsay than he had with anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handling It

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't know where this one came from... Used the prompt _Lindsay Monroe / Danny Messer / friends with benefits_ (for **ctorres** ) plus shirt and Sudoku puzzle book (for **mstatertot** ).

He got up in the morning, following the same routine as he did every time this happened. Wake up with more than enough time to get back to his place, take a shower. Change into clothes that he hadn't worn the night before, that didn't remind him of her because they didn't smell like her, that light floral fragrance that was stronger in the morning and wore out through the day.

This particular morning his shirt had ended up in one room and his pants were in her bedroom, tossed on the floor by the nightstand. They'd knocked some things over last night, and so he wasn't surprised to see a Sudoku puzzle book and a hairbrush on his jeans. He was getting to know more about her every day; still didn't mean he understood her.

It had just...happened. One night they went out for drinks, next thing he realized she'd asked him in for the night and they'd ended up in bed. It had been one hell of a night, for the both of them. She hadn't let him simply escape in the morning like she did now (or vice versa, when they ended up at his place instead of hers) and had cornered him as he was getting dressed.

He'd braced himself for...something that didn't come. All she'd said was, "That was...interesting." He gaped at her, but before he could retort, she added, "And I want to do it again. What's that term, the one...?"

"Friends with benefits?" he'd managed to get out, and she'd nodded.

"That's it." She gave him a particularly seductive smile with just a hint of naughtiness to it. "Think you can handle that, Messer?"

As he pulled on his pants this particular morning, letting Lindsay sleep just a little longer, he found that, yes, he _could_ handle it. Better than he'd handled that type of situation before. He found he could handle working with her: still joke with her, still have a facade at work, and then some nights engage in the most mind-blowing sex with her and act like it had never happened when they ran into work the next day.

And he'd been able to handle it for six months now. If that wasn’t handling it, he didn’t know what _was_...

He cast one last glance at her and went into the other room to grab his shirt. If he didn't hurry the hell up, he was going to be late. He'd be off his routine. And he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle _that_.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There's No Other Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/515378) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake)




End file.
